When We Meet Again
by randomness1868
Summary: The sequel to "Figures in the Night" has arrived! After many years, Sasuke returns to Konoha and to Hinata. But little does everybody know, Sasuke has some dark secrets that he has kept hidden from the world. Can Hinata help him before it's too late?


**Um… so I promised that there would be a sequel and so… here it is! I'm sorry! It's been ages since I even thought about the sequel that I promised and well, a fourth or so, of a year is quite a long time. Think of it as a very long writer's block. I want to thank all of my readers though, especially those of you who suggested things. I plan to put as many of your suggestions in this story, so look forward to it! And also, for those of you who don't know, this is the sequel to Figures in the Night.**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

He hasn't been back for years and he finds that years are many years too many. He should have come home sooner.

"Come back to me… I'll be waiting." Her voice echoes again and he wonders if maybe he is too late. He promised to return. What if she has given up? But she promised she would. And so had he promised to return.

The night is growing old and soon she should be waking. He will see her then. But for now, he sits on the wall outside of her home waiting. He hopes she still lives here.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

The morning shines through her open window and she wakes. She rubs her pale eyes and sits up. And then she remembers. Today is the date that he had left her, so many years ago, promising to return. And still he hasn't.

Tears threaten to fall and she tries to hold on to the little bit of happiness she had felt. It slips through her grasp and a tear rolls down her cheek. _He promised, _she thinks. _He said he would, so why hasn't he? Has he forgotten? Or does he not care? It's been years. How do I know he isn't dead? Maybe I should just give up. Forget him._ But she knows she can't. She knows that she will spend her whole life waiting for him, even if he never comes back.

Her long, dark hair hides the tears as she lets them fall, but just as soon as they fall, they are wiped away. She gasps and slowly raises her head. White eyes meet black ones and she finds herself crying again… but this time of joy. _It's him!_ She flings herself into his arms. "Sasuke." She whispers. And he holds her tight.

"Hinata," he whispers her name into her hair. She shivers with delight. "Are you cold?" he gently pushes her back to examine her and she blushes as she realizes that she is wearing only her nightgown. "I like it." He says after he sees her blush.

"I-I should change." She pushes him away and gets off her bed. "Wait right there." She gives him a kiss and then leaves for her bathroom across the room.

In the silence that follows, he lies out on her bed and stares out of the window at the waking town. Soon he will see everyone again. He wonders how Sakura will take the fact that he and Hinata are together. He hopes that she won't cry like she did when he left Konoha.

"Sasuke,"

He looks toward where the bathroom is and sees that she has finished dressing. He is slightly curious as to what she wears now. She steps into view and he examines her closely.

She wears the outfit of a Konoha shinobi, but she has added a few touches of her own. A flame- the symbol of the Hyuugas is stitched on her sleeve. Her hitai-ate is still around her neck. It peeks from underneath her jacket. The jacket is not bulky, he sees. She has made it so that it is close fitting and hugs her body so her curves show.

"It gets in the way sometimes." she tells him when she sees him looking.

"It's better than that jacket you used to wear." He says, and then he is behind her, his arms around her waist. "Where are you going?" he whispers into her ear. She closes her eyes and relaxes into his embrace.

"Practice," she says. "I have a team to lead now."

"You have a team?" He asks.

"Yes," she replies. "I have asked them to meet me at the practice field at seven."

"Am I allowed to come?"

"You don't want to see Naruto?"

"Not yet." He tells her. She breaks away from his hold.

"I'm late already Sasuke."

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Hey! Look who Sensei brought with her!" A boy of about ten yells, and then rushes to meet the couple walking across the practice field toward the three children waiting.

"That is Mitsuo." She whispers into her lover's ear, standing on tip-toe to reach him. He just nods as his eyes follow Mitsuo's progress towards them.

"Hey, Hinata-sensei, who's this guy?" Mitsuo asks, looking at the dark-haired man suspiciously.

"This is Sasuke Uchiha." She tells the boy softly.

"Is he your boyfriend?"

She blushes. "Yes he is."

"Hey Aki, Aya, Sensei has a boyfriend!" The two others come over and he sees that they are twins- a boy and a girl. Both dark-haired and pale eyed, they were the complete opposite of Mitsuo who was blond and black eyed- an unusual combination, he thought.

"Sasuke, this is Aya," she points to the girl who smiles back. "And this is her brother Aki," she points to the boy who just stares. "Aki and Aya Hyuuga; they are distant cousins of mine." He nods. "Aki, Aya, Mitsuo, this is Sasuke Uchiha."

"Her boyfriend" Mitsuo adds.

"Isn't he the traitor who left Konoha?" She has not even finished giving them their instructions before Aki speaks. She notices that her angel's eyes darken and something inside him turns cold. The other children look at Aki in surprise.

"Aki, Sasuke is not a traitor." She tells him.

"Well Dad says he is."

"If Sensei is dating him, then he must not be bad, right Aki?" Aya steps on Aki's foot.

"Fine" Aki turns away and pulls a few kunai from his pocket. He aims at the tree in front of it and sends the kunai toward it. It is a straight on bulls-eye as everyone can see.

And then something blurs and hits the kunai, sending it spinning away from its target. She looks at her angel and sees that his hand is slightly raised. "Sasuke!"

He turns towards her, his eyes dark and unreadable.

"Hey that was cool mister, can you show me?" Mitsuo calls and his eyes clear again. She sighs as the tension breaks. But then she sees Aki. An unusual hate is in his eyes and she sees that it is directed at her love.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Interesting kids." He says. They are done practicing and she has excused the team for the day.

"Yes." She says. She keeps on seeing Aki's look in her mind and she feels a sort of uneasiness inside. Her father will soon know.

"Are you alright?" He asks. He sees the look on her face.

"It's nothing." She says.

"Are you sure?" He is worried, she knows.

"Yes, I'm fine. And just to warn you, I promised Naruto I would meet him for lunch."

Something inside of him grows cold. He will have to face Naruto. The friend he almost killed.

"Are _you_ alright?" She asks. She wonders if the thought of seeing Naruto again has worried him.

"I'm fine." But he isn't. Naruto was forgiving then, but what if… he tries not to think about it. If Naruto has changed his mind, then so be it. But somehow, he knows Naruto won't. That Naruto will be happy to see him, and that makes things worse. He smiles grimly. It is ironic that he has any feelings towards the blonde ninja at all.

They walk into town, each in their own thoughts, and neither notices the whispering people around them.

"He's back," they say. "Sasuke Uchiha has returned!" "Where has he been?" "All those years…"

And then they see the hands of Sasuke Uchiha and Hinata Hyuuga intertwined. "Is this the doing of the Head?" They ask. "When did that happen?" "How could it be?"

The oblivious couple continues to walk toward Ichiraku and then:  
"Sasuke?" The voice of Naruto rings out and brings the couple back.

"Hello Naruto." She says quietly with a smile, and he feels jealousy rise. So many people she has seen and so little of them he has.

"Hi Hinata…" Naruto trails off as he stands in front of the couple. "Sasuke…?"  
"It's me baka. Don't cry dweeb." He says in way of greeting.

"It is you!" Naruto then turns and calls, "Hey Sakura! Look who came back!"

"Naruto, I don't know what you mean. Who 'came back'? If this is one of your 'I really did see Sasuke, ask Hinata' things…" The flap to the restaurant opens and then he sees pink hair and green eye- green eyes that widen in shock. "Sasuke…" Tears gather in Sakura's eyes and the last thing he thinks before being tackled to the ground is:

_I hope Sakura still doesn't like me._


End file.
